Strangers
by ResonanceOfWisdom
Summary: So I accidentally deleted a bunch of chapters and had to re-add them, but the most recent chapter is NEW. Sorry for any confusion. Eventual Faith/Kennedy.
1. Prologue

Summary: When Kennedy comes to Sunnydale, things begin as rocky between herself and Faith. She ends up tangled up with Willow, but something starts brewing in the background with the rogue Slayer. All the while, hell unfolds in Sunnydale.

Italics are thoughts

Pairings: Kennedy/Willow, Kennedy/Faith triangle (for now)

Prologue: Strangers

Sunnydale, California, cold? Actually 'bundle-up-in-your-heavy-coat' cold? Never gonna happen. The coldest it ever got there was an equivalent to a brisk, refreshing autumn day in Connecticut. Except for one time when it snowed, but that doesn't count. Now the impossible had happened. The streets of SD were filled with the normal people window-shopping or just getting somewhere they need to go. The only difference is that the people were decked from head to toe with ski-caps, winter jackets, and long warm pants. Even a few scarves and pairs of gloves could be seen.

"This is fuckin' ridiculous…no way in hell this is normal," muttered a slightly disheveled and rushed Faith. She wore her leather jacket and basic jeans. No hat, no scarf, no gloves, nothing that could lessen the cold. She hurried down the sidewalk, hunched over, arms wrapped around her. "Hey, watch where you're going, kid…" she turned and watched the young girl who'd just hurried past her and crashed into her in doing so.

"I'd say the same for you," called the girl back without turning around. She quickly raised her hand and flipped Faith off over her shoulder and turned the corner out of sight.

Faith frowned and rubbed her shoulder where the girl had run into her. It hurt, surprisingly. The girl had hit her with a force not many people have. "Stupid, ignorant, spoiled, rich city kid…must be new here. Won't take her long to get herself in check once she gets a taste for what Sunnyhell's really like," The brunette slayer shook her head to recollect herself and turned, continuing her way to the Magic Box.

* * *

_Damn, that was rude of her. I'm not just a stupid kid. Are all people like that here? I sure hope that not every fucker on these streets is in denial of their own stupidity. Damn freak thought I wasn't looking where I was going…Pfft. _The young girl stopped for a moment and looked around at her surroundings. _The letter said I couldn't miss it…big ole window with giant ass letters over it clearly saying "Magic Box"…guess I missed it._

"Excuse me? You seem a little lost…" a male voice with a heavy British accent shook her from her thoughts. "Need help finding something, pet?"

"N-no," Kennedy whirled to face the speaker; a tall, bleached-blonde man with defined cheekbones and a bad-boy look about him. She reached into her coat pocket and wrapped her fingers around a wooden stake. "I'm fine, thanks," she turned her back to him, took a deep breath, and began to walk away. _He's a vampire, I feel it…just walk away Kennedy…walk away._ She gasped and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his hand fall onto her shoulder. She whipped around, pushed him to a wall, and pinned him, holding the stake to his chest. "Don't…touch me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, pet…no need to…get physical," the alleged vampire tried to calm her, glancing down at the stake then looking into her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you…" _Stake…who does she think she is?_

"Y-you're a vampire. Don't fuck with me, I know you were planning on dragging me off to some alleyway and draining me," Kennedy pressed the stake harder against his chest.

_Could she possibly…no…bloody hell?_ "Look, lady, you're one for three. I'm a vampire, won't lie to you there. But there's no way I'll drag you off and drain you. I don't kill anymore…I buy pigs blood and shit and drink that instead…horrible stuff, but it's better than killing innocent lives."

"You think I'm some kind of idiot?" Kennedy threw her head back and laughed halfheartedly, regaining some of her usual steel. "You don't know who you're dealing with…I've killed vampires before, ok, one vampire. But you seem pretty wimpy…"

"Oh, do I, pet?" The vampire stuck out his leg and swept it beneath Kennedy in one fluid motion, causing her to fall to the ground: the two oblivious to the crowd surrounding them. She hit the ground and the vampire grabbed the back of her collar, lifted her to her feet, and set her before him, taking the stake from her. "I think I do know who you are…and I know where you're going. The Magic Box, am I right?" He smirked at her blank expression, seeing deep into the shock held in her eyes. "I bet everyone's waiting for you, the new girl. Heard you were coming. Good thing I ran into you, you were heading the wrong way. Let me take you there?" _Not like she has a bleedin' option, she caused this much trouble I'm getting her there whether she likes it or not. _

Kennedy looked around at the crowd, finally realizing the scene they were creating. Looking back up at the vampire, she warily nodded slowly. "Alright…I'm probably as dead anyway if I try to resist…might as well force myself to have some trust in you."

"M'name's Spike…you'll be getting to know me well if you're staying here that long."

"I'm Kennedy," she mumbled back, looking at her feet as they both began walking back in the direction she had come from.

They walked in silence, Spike with a look of determination set in his face, occasionally glancing over at Kennedy. Kennedy kept her head down for the first five minutes, then curiosity got the best of her and she began looking around at her surroundings, getting and idea for where things were in this town. Before too long, she realized they had stopped walking. "What's going on?" she asked, only to realize she was standing alone in front of a storefront window. The blinds were down, but a light shone from behind. The letters above the window were large and colorful, spelling "The Magic Box" quite clearly. _How did I miss that?_


	2. Chapter 1

Strangers

**Chapter 1**

It wasn't getting any colder, but it wasn't getting any warmer either. Kennedy looked at her watch: _ten minutes since that strange vampire-gone-soft left me out here in front of the Magic Box. _She'd been sitting on the ground, leaning against the building that housed the shop, listening to what little of the muffled voices inside she could hear. _How did he know that I was coming here? I mean, sure, I knew I was taking a risk by coming here when a strange letter instructed me to._ Kennedy leaned her head back and rested it against the window, wrapping her arms around herself tighter to suppress her shivers.

_But if these people are affiliated with vampires, they could be evil. They could be luring potentials like myself to their doom. I mean, my watcher…he did say that there had been some strange deaths and disappearances of watchers and their potentials…what if…_ "Ow!" Kennedy was roughly pulled from her rambling thoughts when a passerby accidentally stepped on her foot. "Watch where you're going…" _Should I go in? Or knock? I could be going to my death if I do, but I've come this far…right, Kennedy? You've come this far._ And with that almost final thought, Kennedy stood and faced the door to the shop. _Here goes…_ and she knocked three times, the first knock timid, the other two loudly and with confidence. _If I go down, I'm not going down a coward._

"It's…almost one in the morning. She's not coming. We've been waiting all night, g-man," whined an exhausted and bored Xander Harris. His comment was met with stares from the rest of the room, which happened to be mainly female-populated. "What, everyone else was thinking it right?"

"She'll be here…" Rupert Giles was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing. "Oh, thank god…" he muttered as he stood to answer the phone. _Anymore of that blasted whining and complaining and I'd have completely lost it. Aside from all of these teenage, female hormones flying about like pigs with wings, his almost constant insistings are the most mind-boggling, time consuming, brain-flaming tools of the devil himself. _He picked up the receiver and held it to his ear. "Hello?" _It had better be some good news…the sooner this is all done with, the less Buffy-like my thoughts will be._ "This is Rupert Giles speaking…oh dear God…" _I had to hope for good news, didn't I?_ "How dreadful…oh my. Are you absolutely positive? Well, no she hasn't arrived yet…but I have complete confidence that she is alright and on her way…thank you, we'll continue to look into it," he carefully placed the receiver down, and walked back around the counter and into the room with the table. Without taking a seat, he removed his glasses and began cleaning them with a tissue.

"Please tell us you're cleaning those things just for the sake of better vision?" Buffy took a look around the room as she came in from the back. "Patrol was uneventful…so assuming there's something going on here, I'm about to guess something happened that more than makes up for my lack of action," the older, blonde Slayer frowned slightly and glanced around the room again. "Familiar faces…the new potential hasn't arrived yet?"

"No, I'm afraid not, Buffy. Please, sit down and wait with the rest of us?"

"Wait…" a potential spoke up. "Shouldn't she go look for the potential…in case she's out there wandering the streets of Sunnydale, looking for this place?"

"Well, that would be a risk, even assuming that she has indeed made it to Sunnydale. For all we know, she could be somewhere between here and Boston," Giles sighed and returned his glasses to their proper resting place. "That was the Council on the phone just now…our potential's Watcher was found dead not even fifteen minutes ago. Examination shows that he perhaps was killed not too long after he put his potential on the train. Though that was only at first glance…further examination and an autopsy will tell us more. There…there is no knowledge of the current whereabouts of the potential."

"Did you say Boston?" Faith had been unusually silent, and had chosen what seemed to the others to be the worst time to speak.

"Yes, Faith. And have you heard anything else I have said?"

"Right…right, sorry. So this chick, she could be stranded somewhere changing trains…I mean, she was supposed to check in with the guy before switching trains and continuing here. So she could be hanging around trying to call him, not knowing he's dead"

"Or, even grimmer image, she's dead," Buffy said bluntly.

"Precisely. She could have been intercepted switching trains, or even upon arriving on the bus from Los Angeles to here. Or anywhere…for that matter, she could be alive, but held hostage. So we really can only wait."

"But what if she's _here_ Mr. Giles?" Another potential impatiently brought her hand down onto the table with a smack. "We should at least…or at least Buffy or Faith should search the town. Not randomly…I don't know, like a grid pattern. Just to make sure she isn't lying in a ditch here, or being held in a crypt, or just wandering around, cold and lost. At least that way we'll know for sure she _isn't_ here."

"Because it could be a _trap_ Vi. Whatever killed this man, and possibly the potential, could be hoping we'll conduct a search," Giles sat back down in his chair and put his head in his hands.

_Wow, he remembered one of the potential's names. He's ahead of me on that one,_ Buffy thought, and then shook her head. "He's right. We don't know the motives of this thing. It could even be human, not demon. It could be a tool of a higher power, luring us into a trap: a nest maybe. We wait until perhaps tomorrow mid-afternoon. If she's not here by tomorrow morning-say six-ish, we spend the day researching. Better yet, let's hit the books now. Take it in shifts, some sleep, others research, then switch after an hour and a half," the younger Slayer rolled her eyes at the groans of protest that greeted her plan, especially at Faith's exaggeration of great annoyance.

"B, you know that is the worst thing you coulda said, coz now the first thing these immature butt-wads will do is fight over who gets to sleep first," Faith glanced around. _I better get first dibs on the sofa._

"And that's why I leave you in charge of the sleep department. You get first crew of sleeping beauties, and I'll wake you up when it's your turn to rack your brain for answers to this great puzzle we're in. Have fun!" Buffy plastered a fake smile on her face and walked into the back training room.

Xander, knowing all too well what Buffy's comment would result in, politely excused himself from the group. He grabbed his car-keys and drove back to his apartment, allegedly picking up a few supplies.

Suddenly Faith was swarmed by whining, begging teenagers all asking for the first opportunity to sleep. A few of the girls grabbed and tugged on her arms, and others were right up in her face, puppy-dog eyes all around. Out of the corner of her eye, Faith saw a flash of red hair come in through the back door. "Red, get over here and help me out, could ya?"

Willow froze and stared at the scene before her, before doubling over in laughter. To see a group of teenage girls tackling the rogue Slayer to the floor was a sight one would usually never see and get away alive. After a few minutes of braving cold glares from the struggling brunette, Willow straightened up and held in the remains of her giggles, doing her best not to smile. "Sorry…sorry. Right. What seems to be the dilemma?"

"Buffy said the magic "s" word…coupled with the famous "r" word we all love so much," Faith rolled her eyes in protest at Willow's mock gasp of shock. "You know I'm not talking about that "s" word. Sleep, dammit Red, sleep. In _shifts_. I mean, who wouldn't rather an hour and a half of relaxation as opposed to research, books, and boredom?"

"Besides me? No one," the redheaded witch walked into the chaos and began pulling the girls off of Faith.

All in one moment the room seemed to freeze. One by one, the potentials released Faith, and turned to face the front entrance of the Magic Box. Willow dropped the teenage girl who had been struggling to get back at the younger Slayer, and followed the gaze of the stares. Silence filled the room, and Giles, who had still been sitting at the table with his head in his hands, stood and slowly walked to the door. The girls, Slayer, Witch, and potentials, all walked over to the window and peered through the blinds, in hopes of seeing something, anything, which might have caused the knocking that, had just sounded through the shop.

Kennedy's breathing stopped, her heart beat faster and faster, her confidence was shrinking quickly and she didn't know why. Perhaps it was because all of the noise and commotion she had heard within those walls, behind that door, had stopped in the single moment she had rapped her fist against that hardwood panel of the doorway. It was like she could hear the stars singing, the silence was so great. All she knew was that it was too late to turn back now. Her presence was known, and now it was up to fate if she lived, be this a trap designed to lure her to her end. Her Watcher was gone, this much she knew. She had waited hours at the train station where she was meant to switch trains, calling every five minutes to check in with her fatherly figure, but he never responded, never picked up. So she took the latest train, and then hopped on a bus from Los Angeles to Sunnydale. _Well, if these are the people who killed him…and wish to kill me too, I guess now's the time to find out. _

The door opened and she found herself face-to-face with a man in his fifties, or perhaps even older. He looked to be younger than his age anyhow. He wore glasses that rested snugly on the bridge of his nose, and his thinning hair was styled in such a way he still came of as somewhat attractive and youthful. "Kennedy, I presume?" his soft English accent cut through the cold and sent warmth into the night. The girl inhaled sharply at the kindness she heard in just hose few words. "Rupert Giles, please come in," and he stood aside, holding the door open for her with a half-smile.

When she stepped into the Magic Box, she saw out of the corner of her eye a group of girls by the window. She turned and frowned slightly. _I take it they were expecting me?_ "Sorry I'm late…um…" Kennedy, not quite sure what to say, nervously looked around at her surroundings. _This place doesn't seem entirely dangerous…dark arts and magic stuff aside. _A forced smile worked its way onto her lips. "So…is it always this quiet?"

With that, the group of teenage potentials turned back on Faith. "Does this mean we still have to do research?" "I still get to sleep first!" "Can I get part of the couch?" "Nuh-uh, the couch is mine!" "If I have to research, at least give me something with no Latin…or no words. Pictures are good!" "Faith!" The younger Slayer backed away slowly, looking back to Willow, eyes pleading.

"All right, everyone, be quiet!" shouted the redhead. "We are going to have a circle time…ok, that sounded way too pre-school. Let's just sit down and talk one at a time. I'm sure we've already terrified the new girl enough for one day." A few mumbles and grumbles were heard around the room as everyone begrudgingly formed a circle and sat.

Kennedy, hesitantly, and slightly put off by this display, joined the circle and sat between Willow and Faith, who seemed to be the only two sane people in the room…besides Giles, who had disappeared somewhere. _At least these people aren't demons…oh! Maybe I should ask about that vampire?_ But before she could decide whether or not it would be a good time to ask questions, a door opened and closed in the back, and in walked Giles, a small blonde woman, and a goofy looking man with an athletic build.

* * *

A/N: ok, I know this was kinda lame and boring. But, hey, I'm new at this. I like the reviews so far, so keep the feedback coming. I'm looking for negative feedback too, I always like to know what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it and not do it in the future. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Flashback:**

"Miss, please sit down," coaxed the man, the stranger who was visiting her home. Kennedy frowned, it was her 14th birthday and this man shows up on her doorstep claiming to know more about her than she herself knows. "I think you'd want to be sitting if you knew what I am about to tell you," he smiled as she reluctantly walked over to an overstuffed chair and sat cross-legged, wrapping her arms around a cushion. "Do you know the extent of your capabilities?"

"I-I don't think I understand your question, sir," came the shaky reply. Kennedy's parents had been sent to another area of the house: this man's words were for Kennedy's ears alone.

"You are a very unique person, indeed…haven't you noticed any qualities in yourself?"

"Well, I'm used to getting pretty much everything I want…a lot of kids want that, but I have it."

"I meant other things…like speed, strength…interest in the mystical and the occult," the man's voice held a hint of an English accent.

Kennedy puffed her chest out proudly, all sense of caution erased, and brought an air of importance about her. "Well, I AM the fastest on the track team…and I guess I'm pretty strong for someone who doesn't work out regularly. And unicorns are so cute…those count as mystical right?"

The man shook is head and sighed, a little exasperated. "Vampires, for instance."

"Who in fucks name would go around believing in vampires?"

_Didn't this girl's parents ever teach her manners?_ "Kennedy, in this world there are things that go unnoticed by normal, mortal, humans," _I can't believe I'm actually doing this…this speech gets old after a while._ "Unto each generation a Slayer is born, one girl to fight and protect the world from the forces of darkness that threaten the future each day. She alone has the strength to fight the vampires and demons of this earth," _or something to that extent._

"O…k? Assuming you aren't the loony bin escapee that the asylum has been on the look out for, what does this have to do with me?"

"An abnormality formed several years ago. A Slayer was killed, and then her life was restored. But her death left a gap of time long enough for a new Slayer to be called. They existed side-by-side for some time, then the younger one strayed to the side of darkness…she was comatose for eight months, and returned with a vengeance. Currently she is in prison seeking redemption," the man paused for a moment. "Now, aside from the Slayers, there are certain girls in this world with the "potential" to be called at the death of a current Slayer. You happen to be one."

"Ok, I think you should go now."

"Can you at least hear me all the way out?"

"Yeah, all the way out our front door," mumbled young Kennedy.

"There is a council dedicated to the training and guidance of the Slayer. The older, more adept and likely to be called potentials are also assigned these

Watchers, as we are called. I was sent here to begin your training in the martial arts, and in the ways of becoming a full-fledged Slayer. You may never be called, but you will have the knowledge and many of the skills found in a Slayer…you'll be strong and quick-minded. You'll have the ability to protect yourself and others if the occasion arrives…are you listening?"

Kennedy nodded slowly, still trying to absorb it all. "I'm not sure I trust the part about vampires and demons and shit…but when do I start training?"

"As soon as you'd like. Your parents have me hired as a "tutor" so I can help you study and work in training at the same time. Is that alright with you?"

"Why can't they know? If I'm strong, if I'm smart, I want them to know."

"You can show them how truly amazing you are without telling them anything that will convince them to have you committed to that lovely insane asylum you so dearly spoke of before. Just try your hardest in school, and in your sports. I bet they're already proud of you track skills."

"But why can't I tell them about the training and the slaying thing and stuff?"

"You could, but it wouldn't be the best thing. No one is supposed to know. That's the thing about being a Slayer or Potential. There's always the chance that you, Kennedy, can have the calling. And you use it to hide everyday dangers from the rest of the world. If the world knew about vampires, demons, witches and the sort, how do you think they'd react? They'd think they were constantly in danger. Chaos would flood everything, push it out and away."

"Ok…ok…I guess you do have a point there."

"When shall we begin?"

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but I'm tired. This is the best I do when I'm not functioning. I want reviews. Please. The more reviews, the more I update. And the more frequent the updates.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** Sorry for the delay. I've been away. I'll put up another chapter tomorrow, but then I'm going away again. Once more, my deepest apologies.

Strangers

**Chapter 3**

So now the floor of the Magic Box was housing a very crowded circle of at least seven young potentials, two Slayers, a witch, a townie, a Watcher and now an ex-vengeance demon, as Anya had somehow appeared when no one was looking. From an outsider's point of view, the whole image would seem kind of hokey. Let's face it, thirteen people, all of whom are pretty much grown adults, sitting Indian-style in a circle, passing around a shriveled, impaled mummy-hand so that no one would talk unless they were the lucky winner holding the dead, rotted, hand.

It kind of reminded Kennedy of pre-school when her class would have circle time, where everyone would have a turn to talk, then the turns would start over with the first person. A stick would be passed around, and the holder would be the speaker until he or she passed it on. The only difference was now most of the people in the room were in high school, and instead of a stick, they were passing around a chunk of rotting flesh and bone…which appeared to have had quite a battering in the past. _Whose idea was it to use this hand thing anyway? It smells like shit…ew…_Kennedy scrunched up her nose as the hand was passed to her. _I guess I'm talking first._

"Well, I suppose," she began, "that you all would like an explanation as to why I am late?" She looked down as the rest of the room nodded and continued to stare at her. "I-I think it might be easier if you weren't all trying to burn holes in my head with your damn eyes…sorry. It's just…having all of you staring at me like that…I know I'm new and you don't know much about me, but I don't know much about you either. I'm just one person, so imagine if you were one person, surrounded, being scrutinized by a group of strangers…it's a little intimidating.

"I'm from Los Angeles…originally. My Watcher came to me when I was fourteen. He may have come earlier in my life, but the only time I remember was on my fourteenth birthday when I finally came to terms, as much as any young girl could, with the fact that I have the potential to inherit a legacy," the potential, Kennedy, raised her head and looked around at the others in the room. They were no longer fixing their eyes on her like a light fixture on a wall; they watched her with softened eyes and understanding. _Finally, these hard-asses are realizing I'm a kid-a strong kid, but a kid nonetheless. _She cleared her throat and continued. "He took me off my parents' hands, and into his home to train me. I had a tutor who continued me in my education…I was cut off from the outside world. I never had any friends outside those who helped me learn and grow. He was like a father to me…more of a father than my real father had been anyway. Not too long ago he brought me to his vacation home in Boston, where he had some different training equipment that he didn't have here in California. It was there I received your letter. He told me to "trust the sender", packed my bag, and put me on a train…to…to come here. He told me to call him when I switched trains…just to check in, y'know?" She hadn't realized it but she had begun shaking from holding in tears she hadn't known were fighting to burst free.

A comforting arm wrapped its way around her shoulder and she stiffened slightly, before relaxing a little and letting a shaky sigh escape her lungs. "So I did…I called. And I called, and called some more. I called every five minutes for hours, and then decided to take the latest train…it was late, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting much longer. On that train and the bus ride here, I couldn't stop thinking about him…I think he's…he's dead," Kennedy shook her head and the tears left her eyes. Her expression and posture hardened and she forced herself to keep her emotions in check. _If I ever am to meet the standards of a Slayer, I can't cry. I can't show them I'm weak._

The mummy hand was pulled from her hands; apparently Willow saw through Kennedy's mask and felt the younger girl had had enough for the time. "Ok, well, I guess I don't know what to say. We received a phone call from the Council…" the Wicca glanced at Giles and received a nod of approval from him. "Your Watcher was found dead…examination at the scene showed he was possibly killed not long after seeing you off," Willow rest her hand on Kennedy's shoulder when she saw her suppress a sob. "I think…we can ask questions when we have the hand. So, I'll ask you a question, and if you feel up to it…nod and I'll give you the hand so you can answer."

Suddenly Faith spoke out of turn. "I think this hand thing is crap. We aren't little kids, and I think we are fully capable of carrying out a discussion without special little kid rules and speaking stick things, or hands in this case. We can speak whenever we want, we know how to be respectful and shut up when others are saying their piece of mind. Let's open this up to the rest of the circle. Anyone can respond to anything said, as long as it's respectful and mindful of the feelings and shit of everyone else here that it concerns." A few shocked faces stared at her, but majority ruled when most of the people in the room nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so…question. Right. Did your Watcher have any known enemies?"

"Actually, Willow, I think the more important question is," Xander piped up, "Did he ever say anything to you about the enemy of the potentials? Or whatever it's called?"

"Good point. Coz, you know, if he knew what was killing off other potentials and their Watchers, maybe that would have…been used as a reason to kill him. Or…you and him were next on the list…or…do you think there is a list?"

"Guys, you're asking too many questions at once…slow down before you make her head explode," one of the potentials suggested.

Kennedy managed a weak laugh. "It's alright. No…no known enemies. And if he had a lead on who or what is killing the other potentials and their Watchers, he never mentioned it to me…um, am I allowed to ask questions?" everyone nodded and a chorus of 'Of course!' rang through the room. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Through the back and to the left," Anya said. "I have a question. Was your Watcher your orgasm buddy?"

The others in the room shot Anya dirty glares and she cowered back. Kennedy's eyes widened and her face paled. "I-I'll be back…" she stood and began to walk to the bathroom, and her foot accidentally bumped into Faith's back as the younger Slayer had been leaning back to lie down.

"Watch where you're going, kid," Faith snapped.

"I'd say the same for you," muttered the newest potential.

Faith leapt to her feet and faced Kennedy. "You! You're the ignorant brat from before. You nearly fuckin' ran me over!"

"I nearly ran YOU over? I saw you comin' but couldn't move. I was surrounded on all sides by other people. You on the other hand had a clear path…probably coz no one wanted to go near you. If you'd been looking, you coulda…"

"I could have? Ok, that's it…Buffy, this girl is trouble."

"Why are you looking to me?" The blonde retaliated. "I'm staying out of this."

"Brat," spat the younger Slayer in Kennedy's face.

"Bitch," came the swift response, and Kennedy walked around Faith and continued into the bathroom.

The room was filled with an awkward silence, and for a moment Faith just stood there. Then the younger Slayer turned heel and stormed out the front door.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry for the mega delay. I was going to update on saturday, but I got held up in a few airports. Air travel equals hell. Anyway. Here's the next chapter

Strangers

**Chapter 4**

So the night ended without further discussion. Kennedy was walked to Buffy's house with the rest of the potentials. The blonde Slayer remained at the Magic box with Giles, Xander, and Anya, who was busying herself at the cash register counting up her days earnings. Willow parted with the group of potentials at the Summers house, and set off to pick up Dawn from her friend's home.

When Kennedy first arrived at the house, she saw sleeping bags, pillows, blankets…and lots of them. From the kitchen could be heard a strange singing, and the scent of waffles floated through the hallway to her nose. She looks around to see the rest of the potentials going about getting ready for bed. _Hmm, I suppose this is normal then…the singing and the waffles. I wonder who is doing that…_ she led herself into the kitchen and almost burst out laughing. A short, small blonde man with a timid look about him was dancing around humming the Star Wars theme, in a Phantom Menace T-shirt, and flannel pj bottoms. In his hand was a batter-covered spoon. _I guess that explains part of it,_ she mused, looking at the clock. "It's kind of early for breakfast, don't you think? Or late: depending on how you think of it."

"Holy bananas, Batman! Don't scare me like that…I nearly pissed my pants," the man whined, his pitch in voice raised an octave higher than it usually is. "Wait…why are you talking to me, no one pays any attention to…oh, you must be the new girl. I'm Andrew…the "hostage" I like to think of myself as more of a…guest by force."

Kennedy chuckled and rolled her eyes, walking over to the counter opposite Andrew. "I'm Kennedy, and yeah I'm the "new girl". What, am I famous or somthin'?" Teased the brunette.

"Hah hah…you may be amused by your comments, but in all aspects of reality there was no humor in that," at Kennedy's blank stare Andrew shrugged. "Just trying to sound cool. Actually, everyone knew you were coming. Didn't you know that? Oh right, you did. Silly me, that's why you made that joke about…ok, yeah, I'm a nerd. So sue me."

"Oh really, a nerd?" Kennedy smirked. "I was kinda tipped off by the Star Wars T-shirt and the private concert of the Star Wars theme…plus the whole way you hold yourself. I mean, that posture? And you fidget way too much to be even slightly un-nerdy," the potential pushed herself up onto the counter and crossed her legs. "I didn't get the full story back at the Magic Box…we were…cut short in our circle time. Maybe you could fill me in on some things?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok, first of all, what's with all the slumber party crap on the living room floor?" Kennedy frowned at Andrew's first response; laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Ok, here's the deal. You obviously know about the Watchers and their Potentials being killed off all over the world. So, we have two full slayers here, plus the most powerful witch in the world. How much more protection could you possibly get? So Mr. Giles set out to locate remaining potentials, with the Council's aid…not too happy about that part, he is. And he's getting them shipped down here to train and stuff."

"So…basically he's drafting an army of super hot fighting machines?" Kennedy frowned deeper as Andrew snorted with laughter again.

Andrew stopped his laughter short and put on a straight face. "Yeah, that's pretty much it. There are some more potentials on the floor of Willow's room…and stuff. You have your sleeping bag?"

"I wasn't aware I needed one. Didn't get the memo…all I got was a letter saying "hey, we need you in Sunnydale California but we're not going to tell you who we are, that way we scare the fuck out of you and get a laugh out of watching you almost piss your pants"."

"Hmmm…perhaps you should talk to Buffy about sleeping arrangements?" Andrew mused. "Where is that feisty shrimp of a Slayer anyways…it's about time for the daily dosage of "find something to blame on Andrew"…"

"She's still back at the shop. And Faith ran off somewhere…hope that bitch goes through hell to get back here…possibly a vampire nest even."

"You get on her bad side?"

"Me, get on her bad side? What the fuck is that supposed to mean: she got on mine!"

"Uh-oh…well…usually that translates in her mind as you being on her bad side, so you better find a way onto her good side, or hire an army of body-guards…not that even that could protect you from her wrath."

"What's her deal, anyway? There seems to be something seriously wrong with the way things work…up there…" Kennedy gestured toward her own head.

"What's whose deal, Brat?" The rogue Slayer leaned against the frame of the back door, eyes narrowed at Kennedy. "Fish boy, you givin' her the scoop on the big bad Slayer?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Faith-oh holy fuck-a-moley, Batman! My waffles are on fire!" And with that, Andrew busied himself with putting out his mess.

"Brat…walk with me outside for a second, will you?" Faith smirked at Kennedy's widened eyes. _I've got her scared…or at least the nerd got her scared._ "I think we both could do with some fresh air and quiet. Maybe a one-on-one talk, without the mummified hand and circle of pint-sized brats making googly eyes at you, will be easier a way to talk out our little…issue," Faith made a look that vaguely resembled a smile when Kennedy relaxed a little and nodded.

"Let me…get my jacket. It's in the living room."

* * *

A/N I know it's short, but at least I'm getting…somewhere…with this? I think I am at least. I also know there's been no action. No fighting, no confessions of a teenage brat…or rogue Slayer gone good. But I have something up my sleeve for the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Per request, here is another update. Since my travels have greatly delayed this story, I suppose I should try to make it up. Enjoy.

Strangers

**Chapter 5**

The two brunettes walked slowly down the street, turning into a narrow driveway leading to one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries. The air was still rather chilly, and it was now nearly three in the morning.

_I guess I'm not getting sleep tonight…_thought Kennedy. "So…Faith…"

"Look, Brat, I appreciate the fact that you haven't taken to the name of "bitch" you gave me earlier. But don't think I'm gonna start callin' you by your real name. I call people what I want to call 'em, based on what I think of them or what I think suits them. B is B coz I'd never ever call anyone, even a poofy poodle, by the name of "Buffy". Red is Red for the obvious…and you're Brat. Because that's what you are; a brat."

"Alright, I guess I can live with that, seeing as I know I am a spoiled, rich, brat. And I'll admit, I have been bratty towards you since before I even knew who you were."

The Slayer took a stake out of her pocket and began examining it from end to point, moving it about in her hands as though expecting to find something. Not taking her eyes off the wooden implement, Faith spoke. "I admit that I…do indeed have some fault in our first…not so pleasant meeting. You were right," _god, if B finds out I said someone besides me is right, I'll never hear the end of it._ "I had room to move. I just wasn't looking where I was going. I was focused on getting back to the shop, ironic as this may seem, so I wouldn't be late meeting you there with the others. We all know how great that turned out."

"Fine. Andrew filled me in on the Potential Training deal…so I guess I'm all set with what informing would have gone down if we both hadn't…sorry."

Faith was still twirling the stake in her fingers, looking anywhere but at Kennedy. "I wanna make it clear, this one time, that if you cross me again you'll be off my good side with no way back. So keep yourself in check. Meaning, no flipping me off without eye-contact," the older woman smirked.

Kennedy chuckled lightly. "Alright by me, as long as I still have the privilege of flipping you off when I deem you deserving."

"You don't have that privilege," Faith snarled, suddenly hardening. "You flip me off, either way, you've got some beating coming at you. I'm just saying it might be less if you don't be a coward about it."

"You didn't just call me a coward," came the retort.

"Nice comeback, Brat. I have an idea…how about you be nice to me, and I won't beat you up. Plus I'll throw in some banter training. Let's see if you can learn the skill of comebacks…"

"I've got comebacks enough to make that cactus up your ass fly out, circle the moon, and come back and hit you in the face, Faithy," smirked the potential. "I only use them when I feel the need. Not everything is about wit and smart-ass comments. Sometimes it's about keeping cool…though I shouldn't be talking after our little disagreement in the shop."

Unbeknownst to Kennedy, Faith had stopped a few steps back. "Kennedy, get back here."

"Oh, I thought you weren't going to call me by…" she trailed off as when she turned to face Faith she saw the circle of vampires making their way around the two girls. "Shit."

"There's at least six of them…have you fought real vampires before?" Faith nodded in response to Kennedy's quick nod of 'Yes' and tossed Kennedy a stake, taking another from her deep pocket for herself. "Then we can take them."

Kennedy slowly backed up to where Faith stood, turning as she walked to keep an eye on the vampires advancing from each side of them. "You don't know who you're messing with, fellas," Kennedy said, a little cockily. She smirked at Faith, who just shook her head disapprovingly. _What? We have power…so we're outnumbered, we can dust them easy…_before Kennedy could finish her thoughts, she felt something slam into her side, sending her flying past Faith and over to two other vampires on the other side. _Of course I'm not speaking from experience…ow, these things hit harder than I remember._

Faith didn't see Kennedy go down, for she had turned only a second earlier to counter an attack from another of their adversaries. She swung a fist at the vampire facing her, but was easily stopped when the creature grabbed her arm and twisted it, pulling her toward it and turning her so her back was to it. As she struggled to break free, it grabbed her other arm, and another vampire walked over to her.

While all of this was happening, the two other vampires watched and waited for their turns to jump in.

Kennedy was being dog piled by her two vampires, not having even gotten up once since she had first been sent to the ground. Each time she would push one vampire off of her, the other would move in. She was swiftly losing strength, and each blow she traded left her winded.

A third vampire saw this and decided to make his move. Smiling slyly, he made his way over to her and stood over her, straddling her legs and looking down upon her strained expression on her face. He paid no mind to the other two vampires coming at her from both sides; he only stood and watched. _Oh, how I will love this…a potential. Once the other is dead, this young thing will be called…and I'll make my move. A fresh Slayer's blood…just as promised in the prophecy._ He licked his lips and transformed his face to 'normal'.

The formerly Dark Slayer was still having her own problems. She was held by her first opponent still, and was being pummeled in the stomach by the other. Behind them now stood the sixth and final vampire, hid in the shadows. With a final burst of effort, Faith used the hold the vampire behind her had on her arms to push her legs upward and outward into the beast before her, sending him stumbling. The impact her feet made on his chest, sent her, and the vamp holding her, backwards. She used this moment of their weakness to free herself, and spun to first dust the vampire behind her. Then she turned on the other and stared it in the eyes, daring it to attack.

From behind the now free Faith, the lone vampire snapped his fingers and two of the vampires attacking Kennedy stopped in their tracks and moved on Faith.

Kennedy, now unable to fend off the blows, lay on the grass. She didn't notice that the attacks on her had ceased. She was only focused on breathing, and slowing her heart to a normal pace. The fight had taken so much out of her, that she had closed her eyes without thinking there could be more coming. Suddenly a piercing scream reached her ears and her eyes snapped open. All she saw was a figure falling to its knees, straddling her hips and lowering itself to her neck-strong arms pinned her to the ground.

Three vampires were pulling, tearing, grabbing at Faith. She was down on the ground, hunched over; arms over her head and neck. The hands flying out at her felt like claws ripping her flesh. Fangs punctured her skin in various places, then left to find new places to sink into. Her stake lay out of reach, at the feet of a figure in the shadows. She was too busy trying to protect herself to notice the throaty chuckle from behind her.

"Two little birds, stuck in a mess are we?" The vampire spoke finally and stepped into view, although there was no one there to view him. "A Slayer and her lackey, stuck in a puddle of sticky mud. What are they to do, pets, do you know?" His platinum blonde hair shone in the moonlight and a devilish sneer was in his eyes. "Well, well, well…no, STOP! Don't say those things, don't tell me. They're hurting," he shook his head and clutched at his face with his hands. "Yes, yes they are. Quite an amusing predicament the puppets are in," giving his head one final shake, he vamped out and pulled a stake from his pocket. He charged the vamps attacking Faith and dusted them one by one. Without stopping to see if she were alright, Spike turned on the vampire leaning over Kennedy. "Need help with that, mate? I've got two Slayers in the bag already," he smacked his forehead. "Leave her alone you bleedin' sod," and he ran, but the vampire gave flight and Spike didn't bother chasing. With no warning he turned on the Faith on the ground and jumped on her, fangs barred.

"What the-Spike!" Faith opened her eyes and pushed up with her feet, sending him flying onto the ground. She jumped to her feet and stared at him.

Spike sat up and stared at his hands held before his eyes. "Dirty…so dirty, these hands. Dirty with pain…dirty with hurt…sickness…" and with that he stood and ran.

For a moment Faith stood in silence and watched the spot the souled vampire fled from, then she looked over at Kennedy, still on the ground. "Hey, brat, I thought you said you'd killed a vampire before."

_One…just one…only one…nothing special._ Kennedy groaned and raised herself up onto one elbow, looked at Faith, and tilted her head to one side. _Don't even think about it Ken, she'd never want you like that. Just focus on getting on her good side.  
_

* * *

Faith and Kennedy walked together away from the cemetery. Faith had an arm behind the potential's back to help her stay steady. The younger girl leaned her head onto Faith's shoulder, and the older girl kept her face stern, averting her eyes from Kennedy's suffering. "You could have gotten us both killed, you know that Brat?"

"Me? Why me? We were outnumbered!" The slightly exasperated retort came a little shaky.

"You said you'd killed vampires before. Anyone who's had a decent slay could handle a couple of vamps at once. Even an inexperience potential," Faith shook her head and kicked a pebble on the ground, watching it skip along the road. "Fuck, kid, why couldn't you have been honest about it?"

"I have killed a vampire before, you never asked how many I killed, just if I've ever…"

"One vampire doesn't mean crap in the slaying business!" Faith cut her off angrily. _Dammit. This girl…she endangered both of us. If she'd told me the truth, I coulda looked out for-things would have happened differently._ 'You wouldn't have almost disappeared from my life before I even got to know you,' were the words she wanted to say next. "If you hadn't tried to act all experienced and mighty, we wouldn't have come as close to dying as we did." _Great Faith. Keep the Brat thinking you're the big bitch why don'cha._

"I'm sorry," came the reluctantly muttered reply. Kennedy shrugged Faith's arm off her shoulder and fell back a little.

"Fine, you don't want help walking back? I'll meet you back at the house. Just saying I might not hear you when you collapse and scream for forgiveness." Faith glared and stalked off away from Kennedy, who was now shuffling along wincing in pain. Suddenly the Slayer stopped and stiffened. "On second thought, I don't want B shoving Mr. Pointy up my ass when she finds out I left you stranded for some lucky son-of-a-bitch's late night snack," _that is if B could get Mr. Pointy up my ass before I do…control yourself Faith. Don't let your temper get in the way of this…whatever this is._

Kennedy caught up to Faith and draped her arm over her shoulder, allowing the older girl to replace her arm behind her back. "You think you're acting so tough, and high and mighty. You think you've got this greater-than-thou attitude towards us trainees. We're younger and weaker, so you can walk all over us. We may be below you, but we aren't the average helpless humans you think we are. So back the fuck off, Faith. We don't know what the hell is going on in this world, and until anyone does we're all equal. Potential and Slayer alike…"

"Save the speeches for B, why don'cha. That's her job anyways…I don't need some whiny ass rich kid spoiled brat Slayer wannabe giving me a pep-talk when I just saved your ass and mine," Faith said that and then remained quiet as they continued to walk.

Kennedy just sighed, and decided to take the glorious opportunity to keep silence. After all, with Faith there's never peace. _She's hiding something from everyone. I know she can't be all hard…she's a softie. I get what I want, and I want this girl. She'll show her true colors soon enough._

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another Chapter completed! I know I said I had something up my sleeve…and I do! This is just the beginning of it. Some of you may want Kennedy/Faith goodness now, but I like keeping people waiting. So the slow build-up continues, though I do think it is picking up some speed. They may be a bit out of character, but I'm trying my best, eh?


	7. Chapter 6

A/N Yes, I am indeed updating. And no, hell is not freezing over and pigs are not flying. I have some **important** stuff to say though. I forgot to upload an earlier chapter. The first chapter after the prologue. And shortly after that the ordering of my chapters went to shit. I'm sorry for the disorder and confusion, everything is sorted out now. As for the earlier forgotten chapter: It's not like if you don't read it you won't understand the rest of the story, but it's good for a couple laughs.

**Strangers  
Chapter 6**

_I don't know why she's so hard. _Kennedy walked on with Faith. Five minutes had passed and they were nearing the Summers house, still in silence. _One minute she's joking around, the next she's sharp and angry…or something. Like she doesn't want to accidentally open up so she hides behind some bitch attitude. _"So…Faith…"

"What?" came the short, blunt reply.

"Nothing," the younger girl reconsidered. "Never mind." _This is too awkward…_

The dark Slayer grunted in response and kicked another pebble. During the time they had been walking, a pattern of sorts had developed. One of the two would begin speaking, only to decide there was nothing to be said. A few pebbles or sticks would be kicked afterwards. Or even if there was no attempt at conversation, every few moments the skidding of a pebble on pavement could be heard.

"Kennedy, as hard as it is for me to be saying this," Faith stopped walking and lowered her voice to a whisper. "You were right. No one knows anything about this new apocalypse, so yeah in that respect Slayers and Potentials are equal. But you have a lot more to learn. Let's start over. I'm Faith."

Kennedy frowned. "Ok, and I am Kennedy. But why are we whispering?"

Faith glanced at the living room window next to the front door, for they were now on the porch just outside the house. "Listen to me, brat, no one hears about this. I got a reputation for being the big bitch on campus. I'm always right, never wrong. I get grudges, I hold 'em. Except this once and that's because I wanna show them I'm not the same delinquent I used to be. At least now I know how to use my power, and they need to know I can be trusted to teach you and the lot of other bags of raging hormones how to use your power when you need it," the rogue Slayer pushed Kennedy against the wall and brought her face close to the girl's. "And to prove it to them I'm gonna show them that yeah, we got off to a bad start, but I can tolerate a whining snot nosed pipsqueak in order to help bring order to the world."

Kennedy could feel the Slayer's breath on her face and it both angered her and drew her to the older girl holding her against the wall. Not wanting Faith to see her attraction, the Potential squirmed slightly against Faith's grip.

The Slayer chuckled. "So we're gonna be friends around them, but in our free time I'm gonna be working your ass to the bone with extra training. I got the feeling that if I go, you'll be next in line to continue the legacy. And we don't want you thrown out there with no fuckin clue what you're doing, do we?" The Slayer roughly shoved the girl into the wall before opening the door and walking in.

* * *

Kennedy slumped to the ground and stared straight ahead of her, mind spinning over the night's events. _It's been barely five hours…if even that since I've arrived here, and now I got on the bad side of a chick I am starting to get a crush on, and I've gotten myself nearly killed, and I've proven myself to be an ignorant fuck. God, I hope this is over soon._

"Kennedy, what are you doing out here?" The voice was Buffy's. "You alright? You look like you've been beat up…"

"Faith and I went for a little walk…ran into six vamps," the girl winced when she shrugged.

"Great, I think I'll be having a little chat with her. She should know better than to take out a newbie on a regular slay."

_Oh no, she's going to yell at Faith and Faith is gonna think I got her in trouble. _"No! I mean, it's ok. She wasn't taking me out to slay. She wanted to talk to me about earlier, you know, in the shop? And out of nowhere came these six vamps. But it wasn't like she was trying to test me or anything. It was purely accidental."

"For someone who seems to hate the rogue Slayer, you sure seem to be sticking up for her a bit much…"

"Well, Andrew did let some stuff slip about it being not so good a thing to get on Faith's bad side…I don't want to be on her bad side and if she thinks I spread some crap about her trying to get me killed…actually if anyone should be in trouble it's me right now."

"And why's that?" Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Faith asked me, right when we were surrounded, if I'd fought before. I told her yes…but really…one vampire is nothing. I left out that part. That I'd only fought one vampire in the past. So she thought I could hold my own…I ended up almost getting the both of us killed…" the younger girl stood and looked down at her feet. "Anyway, I wasn't aware I needed a sleeping bag…and Andrew said you would be the person to talk to about that…"

"Faith has a spare I think…good luck with that. If you can't get it out of her, come back to me. We'll work something out until tomorrow when you can get a sleeping bag…you do have cash right?" The Potential nodded yes. "Good…well, get some rest…or as much as you can. We'll let you sleep til noon today, then it's up at eight each morning just like the others."

"Ok…thanks," Kennedy forced a smile and walked in the front door. "Oh," she said, stopping to add something. "Where would I find Faith?"

"Guest room…she's got it all to her self…for now," but the potential had already walked away before she could hear the end of that. "She does seem to be a bit of a brat…" the Slayer mused aloud to herself.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock; Kennedy stood outside the guest room door, which was slightly ajar but the girl felt she should be respectful and knock anyway. Her right leg jiggled and she was fidgeting with her hands.

"Who is it?" The rogue Slayer could be heard inside doing something or other, Kennedy didn't really care to know.

"It's Kennedy," before she could finish saying her name the door swung open and the Potential found herself with the Slayer's face inches away from her own. Kennedy restrained herself from taking a step back from Faith's questioning glare and kept a mental note in her mind to keep her eyes from roaming Faith's lean, fit body.

"Well if it isn't the brat," Faith half spat, smirking. "What do you want?"

"Well, Buffy said you might have a spare sleeping bag…because…well…I don't have one and I need to borrow one until I can buy one tomorrow…so I was wondering, if maybe, you know, could I borrow it, yours I mean?"

Faith kept her eyes locked on Kennedy's and didn't speak. Her glare, if possible, intensified. Her breathing became slightly heavier and she brought her face next to Kennedy's ear. "Is that really what you want?" Her voice was a husky whisper.

Kennedy nodded and her body tensed, uncomfortable at this close presence with the younger Slayer. The older girl's hot breath on her neck made her shiver slightly.

Faith pulled back and slowly shook her head. "You've got nerve, kid. After what you pulled today in the shop, then on our little walk," she chuckled as she saw Kennedy obviously sigh with relief at the older girl pulling away. "What, you don't like close contact? Well, you better get used to it. You'll be sleeping on the floor with god knows how many girls we're gonna have here, your face will either be inches away from feet, or inches away from another face. Hell, you might even have another girl practically on you. If you thought this little encounter with me was uncomfortable…just you wait." Faith turned and walked into her room without closing the door.

Kennedy followed cautiously, unsure of what the open door meant. Looking around, her gaze fell on Faith rummaging through a closet. The older girl's loosely fitting black tank top caught her curves in a way that really brought out her attractiveness, and when the young Slayer leaned over to continue her search it pulled up a little revealing some nicely tanned skin between the fabric of her shirt and sweats. The potential couldn't help but let her eyes linger before she continued to check out the room. "Um," she cleared her throat. "Nice…nice room."

Faith straightened up and turned to face Kennedy, now holding a rolled up sleeping bag. "Glad you approve, brat," she tossed the bag to Kennedy and snorted at her scrambled attempt to catch it. "What else did you and B talk about?"

"Oh, well, she asked about the little…vamp encounter…I mentioned it and she thought you'd taken me out for a slay…but I tried to tell her it wasn't your fault. I think she believed me, but…I don't know. I just wanna say sorry if she tries to get up your ass about anything."

"Brat, why don't you try counting the amount of times you said the word "I" in there. Not everything's about you, kid."

"Sorry," Kennedy grumbled.

"Aside from that, thanks for trying to set things straight with B. But take it from me; she'd take any reason to give me a stern talking to. See, she still hasn't forgiven me for my past…don't worry if she gives me a hard time. It's not because of me. It's because she's too afraid and stuck up to realize people can change…I've changed…still am. And soon she'll see it. Until then…you know what brat, get out. You got your bag and I don't have to give my good resting time to talk to you. We'll start going over your training tomorrow," and with that the young Slayer turned and headed for her small bed. "Close the door on your way out."

* * *

A/N hey, hey, hey…you don't honestly think I'd give it to you that soon. Faith's starting to open up, and Kennedy is starting to drool a little. Let's see what happens next time when they start her extra training…maybe something will push them along into a relationship of sorts…


	8. Chapter 7

**Strangers  
Chapter 7**

"No, no, no! How many times do I gotta tell you, brat," Faith threw her arms out in exasperation and walked around to the other side of the training mat where Kennedy was lying flat on her back. "If you pull out of the tuck too soon, you'll come out of the flip before it's done. Get it right before the group-slay tonight, or I guarantee you'll be sporting a new broken back tomorrow. Try it again. And stay in form, for god's sake."

Kennedy groaned in pain. She'd been trying to get a basic flip down for the last hour, and failed. She'd either almost get it, then land on her ass, or come nowhere near and land flat on her back or shoulder blades. This time it was the latter, and it was getting to the point at which by the time it got to be the group-slay, she wouldn't be able to tuck into a flip at all. "Can't we take a break? The other girls are probably eating lunch right now."

"Yeah? Well, kid, the other girls know how to take direction. Even Amanda's gotten down the back flip and spinning mid-air kick thing. Damn, I wish I remembered the names of those moves. It would make this so much easier," Faith smirked as Kennedy rolled her eyes and sprung to her feet. "Ok, here's the deal. I bet you come out too early thinking that if you stay tucked any longer you won't be able to get out of it in time. It's called gravity, and it messed with you when you're in the air. Don't come out of the tuck until I give the word. Not only will that work on your form, it will work on your reflexes."

"Ok, boss, whatever you say," Kennedy rolled her eyes and for the millionth time stretched out her arms and cracked her neck. "But if you just stand there and let me flip until I fall on my head and beak my neck, and I live to survive, I'm coming after you. And your little dog, too." The snap was fine, perfectly as planned in her head, until she'd let that last bit slip. _And your little dog, too? Jesus, Kennedy, she's going to send you to the Looney bin if ya don't watch it._ "I mean. You know what I mean."

"Enough stalling, brat," Faith smirked and gave Kennedy's ass a semi-hard smack. "Get flipping, or lunch will be your next daydream…while you're sitting in class waiting for it to be dinner."

Kennedy bit back her retort and rubbed at her now slightly aching rear-end. Without speaking one more word, Kennedy closed her eyes and imagined that she was being rushed from the front and behind by vampires. In her mind, Kennedy lunged forward with a stake and dusted the vampire in front. Without thinking, she leapt into the air and pitched her body forward, tucking into a ball. The vampire in her mind, rushing from behind, ran beneath her. Kennedy's eyes shot open as she brought her left foot in a roundhouse kick slicing through mid air, and thrust outward with an empty hand. She then realized where she was; there were no vampires, and she had no stake.

Slow claps came from somewhere on her left. "Great job, Ken. We're finally getting somewhere," Faith frowned and stopped her brief applause. "You ok, kid?" She looked in concern at the younger girl's face. The Bostonian was breathing heavily, far heavier than most would after doing one lousy front flip, and her brow was furrowed as she stared at her own empty right hand. "That was a damn nice flip, K. Loved how you finished it off with the roundhouse. Great improvement from before, really. You ok?"

"The vampires…" the potential murmured. Faith's screams from a few evenings before played through her head. Everything she felt was from that night. The air in the training room smelled like the park, fresh laden with snow. Beasts were snarling and one solitary creature was chuckling. "It wasn't him."

"Kennedy, snap the fuck out of it," Faith clapped her hands once hard. "Talk to me, kid. Talk to me," she took Kennedy by the shoulders and led her over to a couch near the row of infinite punching bags. "This better not be a trick to get me to let you off personal training today, coz it aint gonna work."

Kennedy glared up at Faith, a glint in her eyes. "Not everything is about you, bitch. Not everything is about you…you…shit," she shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, continuing to shake her head. "Why, why, why?" Everything in her memory blurred, from the night she arrived to fights with her evil stepmother years before. "I can't be here."

"Kennedy, I don't know where you are right now in your head, but come back here to the training room. You're in Sunnydale California…training to be a legend. Remember?" Faith awkwardly attempted to soothe the girl in front of her. _I don't know what to fuckin' think. If she's playin' me, I'm gonna get her good. But if this is real…how do I help her?  
_

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen the new girl lately?" Buffy looked around the kitchen at the handful of potentials milling about. "Kendra, or whatever her name is?"

"Kennedy, Buff, her name is Kennedy. And no, I haven't seen her," a chorus of 'me neithers' followed Willow's slightly irritated correction of Buffy's mistake. "No wonder she's been a no show lately, aside from training and tutoring sessions. No one, except for me, has given any bit of effort to make her feel welcome. Well…I mean, at least I know her name."

Buffy shrugged and waved her hand in a gesture to dismiss Willow's comments. "Whatever. She normally shows up for lunch by now. Free time is almost up, and we're about to review the battle strategy we used against Adam. She'd better hurry if she wants to eat anything before…wait a minute. Faith hasn't shown herself either. I don't think she even left the training room," the blonde Slayer put down the avocado she'd been slicing and strode briskly to the top of the basement stairs.

She heard some noises from down there. At first it sounded like grunts and thuds. _All right, Faithy's downstairs working out…maybe Kennedy is upstairs._ Suddenly she heard a raised younger voice, or at least it was younger than Faith. Some sobs reached her ears next, and her heart skipped a beat. "Kimberly!" Buffy called down to the basement, and she ran down the steps two at a time, silently kicking herself for getting the name wrong again.

"Everything ok down here?" Buffy asked as she looked around, finding Faith and Kennedy on a sofa. "You know, you should grab some lunch before we go over battle tactics…Faith, what happened here?"

"I don't know, B. We were doing some extra training, you see, and she couldn't get the flip down. So I gave her a pep talk, she closes her eyes to…I dunno, I guess she was doing some sorta mental imagery deal, she does the flip perfectly and finishes off with a nice roundhouse kick. Damn, B, you shoulda seen it. It was like watching us back in high school when we were just learning shit, and we totally sucked when we thought we were the bomb, and then suddenly we aint half bad," she trailed of as Buffy rose an impatient fist.

"Ok, ok, anyway. I'm giving her the praise she's due, and there's brat, on the mat, staring at her closed empty fist, sweating and panting like she'd just faced off with ten Masters," Faith threw her hands up in defeat. "I swear I don't know what happened. I asked her, and she muttered something about vampires. 'It wasn't him,' she said. I led her to the couch and asked her if she was ok, and she starts yellin' at me 'everything isn't about you, bitch. Everything isn't about you.' B, I was just about getting her calm when you rushed in here. Don't worry, it's cool."

Buffy sighed and lowered her fist, and then she walked to the other side of Kennedy, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Kennedy, are you ok?" She got no answer. "Faith, if you did anything to my potential-"

"Your potential? You saying she belongs to you? She's a human kid, B! You can't just go around calling her yours. Besides, I'm a Slayer too," the younger Slayer shot a glare at the blonde. "We're both equals in training and caring for these girls. I'd never hurt any one of them."

"It wasn't him, Faith. That night in the park, it wasn't him," Kennedy grabbed Faith's wrist and pulled the slightly older girl's hand toward her. Her eyes were slightly glazed over, as if she weren't really there in that same room. She was almost in a completely different place.

"What wasn't who, Kennedy? What is she talking about, Faith?" Buffy whirled on the darker Slayer. "You better not be lying about not hurting her!" The older Slayer didn't even notice Kennedy clearing her throat on the sofa.

Faith hadn't realized it, but her hand had been suddenly thrown from Kennedy's grasp when Buffy had turned on her sister Slayer. Facing the blonde, Faith held up both hands in front of her, not in defense but more in display of good intentions. She had to prove that she meant harm to no one. "Relax, B. I had things totally under control until you came down here. And until you started flipping on me, we were about to get some information from the poor brat. Get out of here, dammit," she turned her head to see a very confused potential standing and looking from her to Buffy and back. "Kennedy, you ok?"

"You both belong in the freaking psycho bin. I don't know why you're yelling over me, but I didn't do anything wrong," she briefly looked Faith over before turning towards the stairs. "If you don't mind, Faith, I'm going to grab something to eat before the boring part of the day starts," and with that she left the two full-fledged Slayers amazed and stunned.

* * *

A/N yes, yes, I know. This is a short chapter. But they all have been, and all will be. And, yes, this wasn't very exciting. But I needed to use this as a transition into the next part of the fiction. Was Kennedy starting to show forth feelings for the younger of the Slayers? Or was Kennedy even aware of her actions? What about the vagueness of her comments? Who is the "him" she referred to? Maybe something supernatural is at play. One thing's for sure; Buffy still has issues with our favorite dark friend.


	9. Chapter 8

Strangers

Chapter 8

A knock came on Faith's door later that same evening. "Come in," she called not caring who her visitor might be. Her mind mulled over the early afternoon's events, and she couldn't even briefly pause to make a witty remark or a well-aimed sarcastic remark at whoever may be disturbing her peace.

The door opened and Kennedy walked in to find the dark Slayer sprawled on her bed with headphones semi-blaring. "Is this a bad time, Faith?" The teen asked. She felt strange being considerate for once in her life. Ever since her parents had tried to take her back from her watcher…no, she couldn't think about that time right now. She needed to talk to Faith.

"Yeah, brat…I mean no, not at all," she took off her headphones and sat up. At seeing Kennedy's awkwardness at standing before the bed, she smiled genuinely. "Here, sit," she moved over, made some room, and patted the bed. "My soft side is telling you right now that you worried me earlier. What the hell happened in the training room?"

"You mean that basement that hardly passes as a training room?" Kennedy laughed. "I honestly have no idea. When I closed my eyes it was like I was back in that cemetery fighting those vampires for real. I blacked out, and the next thing I knew you and B were yelling about me or something…" Without realizing it, she had adopted Faith's name for Buffy.

"You were talking about vampires. You mentioned something about someone not being him,' whatever that means. And then…you started screaming at me 'everything's not about you, bitch. Everything's not about you.' You kept saying 'why' over and over again, looking at your empty hands…and then you said 'I can't be here.' It was pretty scary, brat," Faith looked down. "I don't make this confession often, but I do get scared. I'm scared every damned day of my life…but mostly for the wrong reasons. You were in a trance, kid."

The whole speech was strange for the older brunette, the Potential decided. But now wasn't the time to discuss that. Perhaps the dark Slayer opened up a little bit each day, and disliked being pushed. Kennedy wasn't going to push her. "The blonde vampire…Spike…that wasn't him…he was fighting something within him. The other things…just memories that maybe someday I'll share. When the end of the world comes and there's nothing to do but trust each other…I'll share it."

"You're really something, brat. Maybe I'll have to come up with a new name for you," Faith smirked. "How 'bout you go to your sleeping bag downstairs, and we can talk about this Spike thing tomorrow in a group meeting. You're right…that wasn't his usual self…scram, kid." She swatted at the younger girl, who stuck her tongue out as she fled the room. _She's kinda cute for a brat,_ she thought with a chuckle.

* * *

"Time to pick some fresh ripe cherries," a singsong voice carried up from the basement. The house was silent, sleeping, and teenage snores created a symphony of nighttime sounds. "Fresh ripe cherries good for the picking, yes-no! Not cherries, they're girls. Not for picking…" Spike, the platinum blonde vampire, slowly made his way step by step to the main floor. It seemed that each step was a struggle he fought within his soul.

It was a few minutes afterwards that a crash sounded through the entire structure. The symphony turned into a high-pitched screeching like that scrape of fingernails on a blackboard. Blood curdling screams flew up the stairs and into the rooms of the Slayers and Witch. Inhuman growls and snarls strangled through the glass of the windows. It was almost certain that the commotion could be heard three houses down the street.

The Potentials were taking cover behind furniture: a lot of good that did them. Spike began to pick them off, hurling chairs, stools, and end tables every which way. Amidst the sounds of terror, a shout of pain rose above all. A wooden shard from the coffee table had made its way to Kennedy, impaling her through the ribs.

It was an entirely dream-like sequence of events until Faith, Buffy, and Willow came rushing in. "Red, B and I got Spike. You go tend to the wounded…get Kennedy out of here first. She's the most wounded," the younger Slayer grabbed Spike's arms from behind as she spoke. Buffy came to her side and aided her in dragging the crazed creature back.

"Faith, the chains in the basement…think we can get him down there?" Buffy grunted with effort as they made their way out of the living room. She may be a Slayer, but she wasn't the active Slayer anymore. Her strength was indeed superhuman, but in more ways than others her power was inferior to those of the brunette. That didn't faze her in the slightest. The blonde carried the brains and the experience, so when they fought side by side they were seemingly equals.

"Don't sweat it, B," Faith flashed Buffy her trademark shit eating grin. _Damn, Kennedy sure has shitty luck. Maybe with enough convincing, Red will use some healing mojo on her. I hope she's okay. _She looked behind her as they neared the basement door. "Thank god the fool left the door open. Let's turn him around so we're pushing him down the stairs…that way we won't end up with broken necks."

Buffy laughed grimly. "My sentiments exactly, oh observant one. Here, let's turn to the…right. Okay good," now they had Spike facing the basement door pushing back against them, still struggling to get free.

"What the bloody hell is going on here? Unhand me! Stupid girls, you must be going…ugh…crazy!" Spike bucked forward in a failed attempt to break loose. "Have you gone completely bonkers? What have I done this time with a bloody chip in my head?"

The confused Slayers paid no heed to the vampire's strange change in behavior and shoved him down the stairs. They clamped him into the shackles and stood back, chests heaving with each panting breath they took. "Captain Peroxide, what happened to you? Chill, man," Faith fought the anger boiling within her. She didn't want to stake Spike without Buffy's nod of approval.

"I was on my way out the bleedin' door, and next thing I know you lot are dragging me by the arm. Hey, this isn't some sort of belated birthday present is it? You know I like it kinky," he looked confused at the women's looks of genuine disgust. "What? I was just wondering…it's a legitimate question you know."

"We're going back upstairs to check on the girls, and to start cleaning up. We'll be back to talk later. Count on it, Spike," Buffy shook her head and turned heel, walking up the stairs and out of the basement. Faith restrained herself in making a smart-ass comment and followed suit. Something weird was definitely up.

Upon returning back to the living room they found tears. "B, Brat isn't here. I'm going to look upstairs and see if I can help Red." Faith nodded with a genuine smile before sprinting off. She figured she could leave the big crowd of teenage girls to the blonde and get off easy with the one Potential on her mind.

* * *

Faith got to the second floor of the Summers house and paused, listening for sounds that would clue her in to where Willow had taken Kennedy. Her Slayer hearing picked up whispers and movement in her room. _Well, well, well, that cheeky witch! _Faith thought to herself of the redhead and chuckled. _Of course she doesn't hesitate to give up someone's bed as long as it's not hers._

"Red, anything I can do to help with the brat? She smirked as she entered the room. She saw Willow wrapping an already bloodied bandage around the younger girl's torso, which was otherwise bare. "I can find some clean clothes for her if you want." She wanted to give Willow a hard time for giving away her room, but thought to do differently. Now was no time to pick arguments.

"I don't think tight black leather is what she needs right now," Willow smirked and teased the younger Slayer.

"No…but something that ain't torn and bloody would be nice, don'cha think?"

Willow's face grew somber. "I know, I just…"

"I get it. But this girl might need serious medical attention…unless you think you could…"

"No, Faith. I'm sorry but you don't get to ask me to do that. If Buffy gives the order, that's different."

"Red, I get what it is to lose control –"

"I didn't _choose_ to lose control, Faith. I didn't consciously resign myself to evil."

"That wasn't the first time you lost control, you were addicted before and I didn't choose to become addicted to power when I did! I turned to the only place I saw support…it was a mistake, but I've changed dammit."

"What the hell is this fighting?" Buffy stood in the doorway, watching the scene unfold. "There's a wounded girl who needs rest lying half fucking naked next to you, what is your problem?" Her eyes landed on Faith while she yelled.

"The problem is you guys are way too wary around me and can't put the past behind you like I did…I've changed…and some of you have a lot more in common with me than you'll admit," Faith looked down at Kennedy as if she wanted to place a comforting hand on her, but instead she turned and left the room, lest she be accused of accosting the girl.

"Buffy," Willow began, starting to understand the rogue Slayer a little bit more. "I think we all need to stop assuming that wherever there's a problem, she's the root. This one was on me."

The blonde softened. "I think you're right…it's just hard."

A strained whisper came from the bed. "Everyone is misunderstood," Kennedy coughed. "Shit, that hurts. What happened to Spike?"

"He's chained in the basement. He has a lot of explaining to do."

"It wasn't him…"

"You said that earlier…what are you talking about?"

"Ask Faith…" Kennedy scrunched her face into an almighty wince.

"You need rest…I can't work any real magic on you, but I can send some of my positive energy into you to help boost your healing," Willow climbed onto the other side of the bed, sat cross-legged, and took one of Kennedy's hands in both of her own. "Buffy, go find Faith…I'll take care of Kennedy.


End file.
